


red and white and candy striped

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [4]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Candy Canes, Gen, minor lauren camila and normani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? No!” Ally gasps. “These are missing candy canes, Dinah. There is no being nice to the culprits.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	red and white and candy striped

“Where are they?” Dinah demands, sliding the curtain to Camila’s bunk open.

“What?” Camila asks, furrowing her eyebrows in pure confusion.

Dinah scoffs. “Don’t play dumb with me, little girl.”

“I’m older than you and I’m not playing dumb,” She says slowly. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ally’s candy canes are missing and I know you have them, Cabello.”

Camila’s face relaxes into one of realization. “Oh! Yeah, I don’t have them.”

“Yes you do.”

Camila shakes her head. “I really don’t, Ally loves me more than all of you, I could just ask her for a candy cane if I wanted one.”

“Mhm,” Dinah says suspiciously. “Okay, Karla. If I come to find out you have them, it’s you and me,” She threatens, using two fingers to motion between her narrowed eyes and Camila.

Dinah walks to the front of the bus where Ally is and plops down next to her on the couch. “No luck, she doesn’t have them.”

“Darn it,” Ally sighs. “I was sure she had them.”

“Where were they anyway?” Dinah asks, tucking her feet under her body.

“The table over there, I think,” Ally shrugs, pointing a finger at the small, white table wedged between the wall and the second couch. “I don’t really remember moving them, either.”

“Did you ask Mani and Lauren?”

“Nah,” Ally answers with a shake of the head. “They wouldn’t take them.”

“You sure?” Dinah raises an eyebrow. “Those two are pretty sneaky when they want to be.”

Ally laughs at the younger girl’s words. “Yes, I’m sure, Dinah.”

“If you say so,” Dinah says dismissively with a smile. “Anyway, Operation Find Shortstack Ally’s Candy Canes has begun, let’s go,” She stands up and reaches for Ally’s hand, pulling her up upon contact.

“What’s the plan?” Ally asks as she and Dinah walk through the bunk area.

“We’re going to talk to Mani and Lo,” Dinah says simply. “They have to have _something_ to do with this disappearance,” She presses the button to the sliding door, walking in with Ally once it opens.

Normani looks over at Dinah, her head resting on Lauren, who seems to be incredibly engrossed in whatever movie is on the tv at that moment.

“Where are they?” Dinah demands, crossing her arms and sticking a leg out in front of her, tapping her foot repeatedly on the hardwood floor.

Lauren pauses the movie and looks over at the most unlikely team of detectives. “Oh, hi guys! Where’re who?”

Ally points a small finger at the green-eyed girl. “Don’t play stupid with us, Jauregui. You know what we’re talking about.”

Dinah looks over at Ally and giggles before leaning down and whispering in her ear. “Are we not doing good cop, bad cop?”

“What? No!” Ally gasps. “These are _missing_   _candy canes_ , Dinah. There is no being nice to the culprits.”

“Right!” Dinah agrees, face serious as she turns back to the eighteen-year-olds. “We want the candy canes and we want them now.”

“We don’t ha-“

“Yes you do, Normani!” Dinah exclaims. “One of you have her candy canes and I’m not here for these games.”

“I actually think I sa-“

“Be quiet, Lauren.” Ally demands, turning away and walking out of the room. “Let’s go Dinah, we are done with them and their lies.”

Dinah grabs the intercom from by the driver’s booth. “If I can have your attention Fifth Harmonies and crew,” She says in her most professional voice. “Ally and I would like to say that you can own up to your thievery of her candy canes now and you will receive no consequences.”

“Dinah,” Ally says as she looks inside one of the cabinets above the sink.

“However,” Dinah continues. “This is officially a ‘code striped red and white’. If you do not own up and we come to find that you are, indeed, hiding the candy in your bunk, you will receive a beatdown from Biggie and Smalls. Thank you for your time.”

“Dinah,” Ally repeats, grabbing a box out of the middle cabinet. “Dinah, they were in here.”

Dinah’s jaw drops, she grabs the intercom speaker again and clears her throat. “I would like to apologize for the inconvenience, we have located the candy canes. I repeat, we have located the candy canes.”

“Thanks for your help, DJ,” Ally pulls two candy canes out of the box, handing one to her detective partner.

Dinah pulls her into a hug. “That was fun,” She says, pulling away and removing the plastic from the striped candy, popping the curved top into her mouth.

“Yeah, it was,” Ally agrees, walking to her bunk and placing her candy canes into her pocket on the wall. “I think we make a good team, Dinah Jane.”

Dinah nods her head, grinning at the much shorter girl. “Me too, Ally Brooke. Let’s quit the group and get jobs as interrogators.”


End file.
